The Big Cheese
The Big Cheese is the third part of the ninth episode of season one of Dexter's Laboratory, which aired on December 4, 1996. In this episode, Dexter says a French word that gains him fame overtime. Plot Dexter is in his laboratory one night getting every science experiment done quickly, and this is on the same night he had to study for a French test. At bedtime, Dexter takes his invention that gives him the option to learn while asleep and puts it on his head, inserting a French language instruction record the player. As Dexter is sleeping the night away, the record skips over "omelette du fromage," and when Dexter wakes up the next morning, he says the exact same word to Dee Dee. Teasingly she asks him her name, and despite his effort answers, "omelette du fromage", revealing to his horror that it is all he can say, which causes her to taunt him relentlessly. In French class that following morning, Dexter takes a test which he gets an A+ on. In math class, his only word becomes the correct answer for the question. At recess, Dee Dee continues to taunt Dexter, only to have him repeat his phrase to his sister angrily. This grabs the attention of two girls, and they both go over to Dexter and fall in love with him. Five more girls (now total of seven) gather around Dexter, which makes three bullies walk over to the pint-sized scientist to hurt him. Instead, the bullies leave Dexter alone, and his phrase causes him to become an instant celebrity. Dexter enjoys his moment of fame until he goes home to reverse the effects of the invention. However, the lab denies his phrase as an incorrect password, and he cries over his mishap while the lab triggers a self-destruct sequence as a safety measure. As a result, the lab explodes and the episode ends with Dee Dee continuing to taunt Dexter. Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mom *Quadraplex T-3000 Computer Trivia Episode Connections *The playground that appeared in Dexter Dodgeball reappears in this episode. Cultural References *Dexter's password for his laboratory is "Star Wars", a reference to the widely popular science fiction franchise. **Another thing to note is that Genndy Tartakovsky later went on to produce Star Wars: The Clone Wars for Cartoon Network. *During Dexter's algebra class, a picture of the Eiffel Tower can be seen. *After Dexter dunks a basketball, a card with "Just Dü It" appears, referencing Nike's slogan "Just Do It." *Dexter's restaurant "Omelettes Du Fromage" is a reference to the Golden Arches McDonald's that originated in Downey, California. *While looking for a record to learn French, the "Steven Hawks Sings" record cover is a reference to the late scientist Stephen William Hawking. Goofs/Errors *Throughout the episode, Dexter said "omelette du fromage". This translation is incorrect, as it's "omelette au fromage". *Dexter is seen playing Tic Tac Toe by himself, when his mom announces that it's bedtime the paper is no longer in front of him. Production Notes *This episode along with "Dollhouse Drama" and "The Justice Friends: Krunk's Date" were produced in the same year of 1996 according to the credits. Gallery Omelettes Du Fromage.png Omelette du Fromage Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes where Huber Elementary is present Category:Episodes Without Dad